


Workaholics

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It's getting late in the office.





	Workaholics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happypengu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypengu/gifts).



> I had the idea for this after reading Swoon21's translation about Shigemassu staying and working after Koyatego have left already.

It's getting late in the office, the sun has set long ago and it's dark outside, more and more city lights appearing the later it gets, showing in which other offices people are still working. It's just the two of them now, Shige and Massu, still discussing details about the countdown concert, Koyama and Tegoshi having left long ago. Shige is concentrated, a lot of papers and a laptop on the desk and Massu sits next to him, pointing to the screen here and there, picking some papers and drawing things quickly. They are so into it that they tend to forget the time, but they want to make a beautiful concert.

Massu rolls his head, stretching, a slight yawn escaping him and he takes a deep breath, still got so many things they want to talk about. He realizes that Shige is quite in the same state, and gets up. "I'm gonna get us a coffee from the vending machine," he says and Shige looks at him thankfully.

Massu makes his way outside the empty corridor. Two cans of coffee fall into the slot and he fetches them, walking back to their room. When he enters, Shige has his eyes closed and his head is about to roll back. Massu smiles. He quietly closes the door and places the cans in a corner.

Shige still doesn't wake up from his nap. Massu walks to the corner and gets his coat, a long, fluffy jacket with a hoodie and walks up to Shige, spreading it and laying it over his back. He sits down next to him quietly and continues drawing. After a while, a siren outside can be heard and Shige opens his eyes puzzled, and they are small, and he looks cute, Massu thinks. "My gosh, did I fall asleep?" He says embarrassed, and Massu shakes his head. "It's all good. I got us coffee."

He gets up and Shige accepts his can thankfully. "Sorry," he says and takes a sip.  
"Don't worry about it. It is getting late indeed. I think we should call it a day." Shige nods and holds up his can to cheer with Massu with his tired smile. "That's your coat," he then remarks, and blushes, and his heart feels warm at the kindness. "Yeah," Massu just says, and smiles at him. Shige looks away quickly, but then snuggles into the coat.

"It's comfyyyyy" he exlaims, and both start to laugh. Late evenings and all-nighters with Shige are always fun, Massu thinks, and he hopes they will have some more in the future.  
  
  



End file.
